


Ectober Week 2019

by ghostly_scripts



Series: Ectober Week [2]
Category: Danny Phantom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Ectober Week 2019 (Danny Phantom), F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kid Fic, Panic Attacks, Scarecrow's Fear Toxin (DCU), The Shapes of Stalking, Wulf is a Werewolf, lol, superphantom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostly_scripts/pseuds/ghostly_scripts
Summary: My works on the Ectober event back in 2019 on tumblr as danny-phangirl. Reviews are life!
Relationships: Clockwork & Danny Fenton, Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson, Danny Fenton/Valerie Gray
Series: Ectober Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938265
Comments: 21
Kudos: 40





	1. Day One - Fangs

The maw opened wider and wider, showing enormous fangs dripping with saliva. Sam and Tucker could only stare, their eyes open just as wide, the kids slowly turned to look at each other, and excited grins split their chubby faces as they chorused “Cool”.

“Told ya’! He’s fur-real!” Danny said, smiling smugly at his friends, who stopped staring at the werewolf sitting in the bed to glare at him for the pun.

“Where did ya find him, anyway?” Asked Sam, sitting down over Danny’s toy’s chest and fiddling with a Crash Nebula.

He shrugged, swinging his legs distractedly. “I saw him near the park when I was coming back from Tuck’s place. He was hurt but the vet was closed, so I brought him here.”

“Tucker, stop that.”

Said boy was currently being held up by the werewolf so he could better see inside his (snout?) mouth with the help of a small lantern.

“What?!” The yet-to-be-techno-geek questioned, frowning in indignation as he had to be gently placed back down. “I was just looking!” As Sam huffed indignantly and muttered something abouy kicking his ass if he got himself turned into a werepup, Tucker joined the conversation. “Didn’t your parents or Jazz notice?”

“Nah, they were busy with an invention an’ Jazz was in her room, playing the psychologist again.” He rolled his eyes at that.

“What’s his name, anyway?” Asked Tuck, taking hold of a large paw, turning it this way and that in his tinier hands.

“Wulf… I think…”

“You think…”

“Well…” Danny rubbed the back of his neck and turned again towards the werewolf. “Hey, buddy, what’s your name again?”

“Eh… mi ne parolas vian lingvon…” The creature answered.

“… wow.” Said Sam and Tucker at the same time.

“Is that spanish or italian?”

“‘dunno.”

“Then how d’ya know his name?”

“Easy!” Danny smiled, and jumped off the bed to stand before his furry new friend, putting a hand to his chest. “Danny! Da-nny!”

“Wulf.” Was the answer in turn from the werewolf, who was smiling softly at the small child. “Danny,” here, he patted the boy in the head, “Wullf.” and then pointed at himself.

“I’m Tucker! Tu-cker!”

“Sam! S-a-m! Sam! It’s easier to say!”

“No, say Tucker first! Tu-cker!”

“Sam! Sam! Say Sam!”

And even with the collar that prevented him from shifting to his less hairy shape, and knowing that he would have to run away soon least the furtive hunters of beings like him catch up with him again, Wulf could still appreciate these children’s antics for now.


	2. Day Two - Stalker

Paulina sighed dreamingly as she opened her locker and contemplated _him_.

Danny Phantom, in all his ghostly glory.

“Some day, we will be together, ghost boy.” She lit the small candle in the centre up and blew a kiss at her biggest picture of him.

Rummaging through her backpack, she took out a small lock of white hair neatly tied by a neongreen ribbon, and delicately put it away from the fire giggling with excitement as she closed the door and hopped away.

* * *

Sweat rolled down Valerie’s face as she did push-ups, her brow furrowed and her gaze locked firmly on the picture against her dart board of a certain white-haired ghost.

“I’m… watching you… ghost boy…” She said in between breaths. “when you least expect it… I’ll get back to you!” She pushed herself off the floor and made her way towards her ectoguns.

She had to hunt tonight.

* * *

“C’mon, guys! Please pay attention!” Wes whined, clutching his pointing laser in a hand, the projector’s light splitting his upper body in half.

“Dude, you’ve already talked about the whole ‘same name’ theory,” said one of his two friends, the only ones who could put up with him and like him at the same time. “Show something new!”

“Yeah! New!”

Soon, both his buddies were chanting “Something new! Something new! Something new!”, making his read-head dive into his folders on Fenton, stopping in ‘Fenton Co.’

“Alright, alright! Here!” He said proudly. “If Fenton isn’t Phantom, then why are Foley and Manson always helping him but _not_ Fenton!”

His friends shared a look, and then started telling him, calmly, “Mm, we actually have a theory of our own…” Wes made a ‘go on’ gesture with a hand.

“We think Sam Manson might be into you and Fenton is jealous so he leaves.”

“That’s- no- wha-” Wes shook his head, stunned at their words. “You really think that I- that she- we…” For a second, he stared off into space, and then began shuffling his feet awkwardly. “… you really think she could be into me?” He mumbled.

Taking the opportunity to drag Wes out of his obsession, both of them jumped up and began steering him to another line of thought.

“‘course, man!” “You’re a handsome boy!” “Smart, athletic, funy…”


	3. Day Three - Cauldron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is somthing similar to an epileptic attack, so read carefully.

Rubbing at his eyes and stiffling a yawn, Danny read the recipe on his desk for the nth time, and looked again at the boiling potion on his cauldron.

He sighed.

“Could you at least tell me if I’m doing it right?” He asked to his serene mentor, who in that moment was reading A Brief History of Time from his place in the desk that had been lent to him along with the classroom.

“I have told you before, Daniel, I won’t always be there to guide you, so you must learn this by yourself; I can only tell you once you are finished.” Charles ‘Clock’ Work, Divinations Professor, didn’t even look up from his book as he spoke.

“Ugh, but it’s so tedious! And if I mess up _one_ step, it’ll all go to waste!” Danny threw his hands up in exasperation, slumping back in his chair and letting his head fall back.

Looking away from his book, but not putting it down, Charles said “Need I remind you that this is detention? There must be some degree of torture, right?”

“And you would know, Mister Never-Got-Detention McHeadBoy.” Danny mumbled, turning towards his caldruon once again.

Charles knew he should probably call his pupil out on that jab, but he was rather busy biting his lip to avoid laughing, so he let it slide. Instead, he changed tactics.

“I thought you wanted to learn to brew this potion, especially since it’s so complicated…”

The teen said nothing, only shuffled in his seat, looking at the recipe and thinking of the one werewolf he wanted to help, so, taking a breath, Danny squared his shoulders. “Alright! Fine! Stop that!” He glared as he huffed out a laugh.

“Now, calm down, Daniel. If it helps, once you’ve finished I could teach you…” He stopped, seemingly frozen, and when Danny asked a tentative ‘Charles?’, his body began to tremble, hands clenching on his desk and his jaw tightly shut.

“Oh shit.” Danny jumped to his feet and ran towards his convulsing mentor, holding him just in time before he could fall to the floor. “Hey, come on, stay with me, ‘k?”

Danny knew the signs of a Seer having an episode, how their eyes would move wildly around, trying to process everything they were being shown as the words spilled from their mouth.

Charles was different. His gaze was firmly fixed in only one point of a plane Danny couldn’t see, and his mouth was closed shut, nothing escaping without him allowing so. “Gh…” Not that it didn’t try.

“Hey, it’s ok, don’t worry, I gotcha.” Danny told him, not taking his eyes off the man as he reached for the Seer’s handbag, still holding him by the shoulder as he trembled. “Where’s that thing, Merlin’s ball! Stupid expansion charms…” His hand came in touch with a sphere and he pulled it out, quickly handing it to his mentor.

Charles took the Prophecy container and put it close to his mouth, whispering urgently into it until his trembling subsided.

“That looked like a big one…” Danny said, gently patting Charles in the back while the man recovered his breath.

“Yeah, it is.” He took out his wand and shrinked the orb, dropping it back in its place. “But not for a few hundred years.” He declared with a smile. The boy let out a nervous laugh, and then perked up, looking back at where his potion had started to smoke _the wrong color_. “I’m sorry, Daniel.”

“Don’t worry, I wasn’t gonna get it right anyway.”

Charles stood up in shaky legs, accepting Danny’s offer of support.

“I will help you brew it, next time. Now, please take me to the kitchens, I need some coffe, or tea. Or both.”

Danny nodded, and slowly, they left the potions room, carrying a Prophecy that would not see the light for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This made so much sense in my head. It's supposed to be a Harry Potter AU (if you see two Harry Potter AUs chapters from me, even if they are from different events on different years, there is a 95% chance it's the same 'vese), which is mostly built in my head and I don't know if I will ever get to publish it or just have it as mindless self-indulgence.
> 
> Here, Clockwork is human and named Charles Work (I don't remember exactly where I got that name from, just that it was in another Harry Potter Crossover over ffn), an extraordinary Seer (who doesn't like being one) and a friend of Firenze, the Centaur.
> 
> Oh, and british and went to Hogwarts.
> 
> It's supposed to be in OotP, In A World where Clockwork replaced Trelawney in Divinations.
> 
> I really like this AU but since it's really, very self-indulgent and I think I make Clockwork too OP (I love him), and also I don't really know where I'm going with it, I don't think I'll ever actually publish it outside sporadic chapters on Phandom Events, lol.
> 
> Ah, yeah, the werewolf is Wulf (I love him too).


	4. Day Four - Artifact

Thanos raised his hand, the Infinity Gauntlet firmly in place as he looked down at the man laying in front of him. “I am unavoidable.” He snaped his fingers.

And nothing happened.

Both armies -because that’s what they were at this point- turned to look at the young man clad in black and white on the floor, his snowy hair now ashen-looking, but his toxic green eyes shone just like the first time they came to the world ten years before. Danny smiled, and held up his own golden artifact, the Reality Gauntlet, now able to hold six stones instead of four.

“And I…” He started, noticing his best friends appear in his peripheral vision. “am goint ghost.” And with his last joke, Danny snaped his fingers.


	5. Day Five - Scarecrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got darker-ish.

His eyes darted wildly around, his breath coming fast and loud as his body trembled.

“ _Phantom! Are you ok?_ _Answer!_ ” Even with the communicator right in his ear, Danny couldn’t hear beyond the horrified screams that tore through his mind.

“See ya later, kiddo.” Whispered a man before scurrying away.

* * *

“Phantom! Here you are! Why aren’t you answering? What’s wrong?” Artemis stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the state the ghost boy was in; hunched over himself on the floor, rocking back and forth as he mumbled nothings into the air, and his hands were clutching his face, somehow tightly enough to make himself bleed even through his gloves. “… Danny?”

The boy raised his head and turned to see the archer a few steps from him, and his eyes widened in fear and he jumped up and backed away until his back hit the wall behind him.

“Can you hear me? What’s wrong?” She asked once again, raising her hands in a nonthreatening way so as to not scare him even further.

It didn’t work.

Artemis threw herself up to the side as a green blast passed where her head had been, and when she managed to regain her footing, Phamtom was already phasing through the ceiling, fists up and resdy to attack and eyes unhealtilu bright.

“Dammit!” She cursed loudly, and pressed the button of her inter-comm. “Robin, you copy? I found Phantom. He’s not fine. I…” The archer swallowed heavily. “I think the scarecrow got him…”


	6. Day Six - Exorcism

"For the hundreth time, I’m not posessed." More water was thrown at Danny’s face, making him close his eyes and grimace as his hair stuck on his face.

"'s not a demon, at least." Said one of the gigantic men, the shorter of the two. Shouldn’t that have been obvious when their whole chanting didn’t work? Talk about overkill, jeez.

"So, a ghost." The taller one added, looking down at the kid tied to a chair in the middle of a containing circle and considered him. "The thing is, whose ghost?"

"The ghost of your social life…" Danny mumbled, tapping his foot distractedly on the floor as he thought of a way out.

"Yeah, that’s very funny…" The shorter growled, throwing a fist of salt at their captive, who shrieked in pain and twisted in his place at the contact. The man turned away slightly to hide his grin, it had been kinda funny.

"Stop that! What the hell…" Danny looked from one man to the other, his panic raising. He tested his intangibility, feeling relieved when the rope loosened a bit. Still, he didn’t like the idea of disapearing while they were watching him. But if there was no choice…

"So, research." Said the long-haired sasquatch, crossing his arms as he turned towards his partner-in-crime. "Lock him in a salt circle and we’ll let the kid go once we burn the bones."

For just a moment, both men turned away, looking at the only door in the room; perhaps to contemplate their next move, it didn’t matter; what mattered to Danny was that one second where the attention wasn’t on him, because that way he could easily turn invisible and fly away as quickly as his icy core allowed him.

"HEY! What the fuck??!!"

Leaving behind two shocked criminals who would most likely keep on their pursue, Danny headed straight home.

They were a problem for future Danny, after all.


	7. Day Seven - Masquerade

Valerie wasn't much of a dancer, to be honest; sure, she had enjoyed doing it at a party, with her friends, and the times she stood on her dad's feet as a little girl; but after taking her 'second job', well, she could be excused for not going to every girls night her friends called for.

So, right now she could only follow the lead of the mystery-man that had asked her to join him.

"You should be more careful in no calling attention to yourself, miss Gray."

She glared at him from under her red half-mask that matched her crimson dress as they spun in the sea of people –of creatures–, resolutely not asking him how he knew who she was, since the how was unnecessary, she needed the _why_ and, if possible, the _who_.

He should be easy to recognize, or at least have heard of, what with his white hair in such a young face, how it looked just like freshly-fallen snow –was it as soft as it looked? Would it be worth it to card her fingers through it on impulse and feel its texture? –, and his impossible, vibrant, green eyes, their otherworldliness and how they seemed to stare into your soul and… and… and…

And he shouldn’t be hard to identify that way, y’know.

"What do you care? My intentions here are not exactly pleasant for most guests." Yes, she had to focus, she came on a mission, she had made a promise to the mothers of a little girl she wouldn’t leave without, and she wouldn’t stop until she fulfilled it, no matter what sort of creature tried to get in her way.

"Who is to say I am a regular guest?" He said, looking over Valerie’s shoulder as they danced, at everyone and no one at once. "I would like to help you, even." His whisper was mischievous, and it reminded Val more of a kid wanting to join a side in a prank war than a creature trying to join the infamous Red Huntress in killing one of the most feared vampires ever.

While Valerie hadn’t come so far in her lifespan by trusting people –even less so a creature–, she neither was naïve enough to believe this campaign of hers would be smooth and quick. It never was.

"Is that so?" She asked skeptically. "And why would you want to do that? And _how_?" The words were whispered as their bodies drew close, and here, Valerie could finally appreciate how ****_cold_**** he was.

Not just to the touch, which had so far been avoided thanks to his white gloves, but his presence, he seemed to emanate cold, and a soft sigh that showed Valerie’s breath confirmed that she wasn’t imagining it.

"Let’s just say, I know very well the layout of this place, and the habits of our host."

The huntress leaned back, eyebrows lost in her half-mask, staring unblinking.

"Not like that." He ground out.

There was a clever retort and a jab waiting for him, but the air around them changed and they tensed, just like every other creature stilled around them, tilting their heads or with curious looks on their faces.

"What do you say we take this somewhere else?" She asked with a grimace. "You were saying about 'the layout of this place'?"

Now it was his turn to lean back and look scandalized, until a kick to the shin made him get back on track. “Of course, miss Gray, if you would.” He smiled and held out his arm for her, leading the huntress away with hurried steps.


End file.
